


Too Much, Or Just Not Enough

by MyChemicalKink



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bert is a little shit, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Chubby Chaser Bert McCracken, Chubby Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, M/M, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Shy Frank Iero, Spanking, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bert McCracken, Warped Tour 2005, Weight Gain, Ya'll know what I'm about, chubby chaser Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/pseuds/MyChemicalKink
Summary: Warped tour 05 Gerard eats far too much and needs to be taken care of. His friends are less than helpful.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 43
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never been to warped tour specifically, but have been to music festivals like it and I'm basing my experience off of that. I still tried to make it as accurate as I could.

Warped Tour 2005. My Chemical Romance just finished their set and was in the middle of breaking down so the next band could go on. Mikey and Ray were helping gather up their distortion pedals while Gerard was chugging yet another bottle of water. Not long after they were all ushered off the stage, instruments, and belongings safely put away, Gerards stomach began growling. He skipped breakfast that morning in favor of getting an extra thirty minutes of sleep. He was regretting it now that he was no longer throwing himself around on stage.   
"I think I'm gonna check out some of the food stalls." He said, mostly to himself.   
"I'll come with you!" Frank dropped whatever he was doing and rushed to follow after the singer.   
"Don't overdo it," Mikey warned. He and Ray shared a look as they watched the two head off into a sea of people. The bassist got out his phone and sent a few rapid-fire texts before continuing his and Rays' conversation.   
~  
"Look, Frankie! They have deep-fried Oreos!" Gerard called, mouth full of onion rings.  
Frank rushed after him, carrying their large cups of lemonade and bucket of fries that they were 'sharing'.   
"Gerard, wait!" Frank called. Suddenly, he wished they had the forethought to change out of their stage clothes. The sun was beating down on him and the bulletproof vest wasn't exactly breathable.   
A few fans recognized them and were taking photos on their shitty flip phones. A few girls came up to him and were gushing over their set. How could Frank turn away fans who paid good money to see his band? So, he took a few photos on those same shitty phone cameras and tried being polite as possible before excusing himself to go find Gerard. Leaving the fans to gush over how sweet he was.   
He finally found Gerard, sitting at a picnic table. He was halfway through his second burger with another bucket of fries and a soda. Frank's mouth felt dry as he watched Gerard cradling his stomach with one hand while taking huge bites of his sandwich. This man was going to be the death of him.   
"I swear, you're a bottomless pit." Frank huffed. Gerard just grinned at him and took a large sip of his diet coke before making grabby hands at his forgotten lemonade.  
"You should have tried the Oreos, they were so good." Gerard patted his belly with both hands, making it shake lightly. Frank took a sharp breath through his nose. Gerard already looked full and was eating the rest of his fries with no signs of slowing down.   
"I'm gonna have to roll you back to the bus if you keep eating like this."   
As if out of spite, Gerard finished his fries and his lemonade, and almost all of Frank's fries too. They walked around a little while longer to find something Frank could eat before heading back to the bus.   
"Oh, I think that elephant ear was a mistake." Gerard burped lightly into his hand once they finally made it.  
"Right, that's what did it. Not the other hundred things you ate." Frank was rubbing his back soothingly, as Gerard leaned against the bus. Frank was glad that Gerard was facing away from him and couldn't see the tent in his pants.   
The sun had started to set and the headliners could be heard thanking the crowd in the background. There were other musicians walking around nearby, but Gerard couldn't focus on that. His clothes suddenly felt too tight and he was in such a hurry to get this damn vest off.   
"How did I know I'd find you like this," Mikey called from the front of the bus. Arms crossed and a sly grin on his face.  
"Mikey, I think I'm gonna be sick. Do we have any Pepto?" Gerard was sweating bullets at this point and clinging to Frank.  
"I told you to pace yourself, and you didn't listen to me." Mikey scolds but helped Frank get him inside the bus where the AC was blasting. It felt amazing on his overheated skin and he sighed in relief. Gerard slumped onto the couch, his overfull stomach sticking out the sides of his vest. He moaned and began to fumble for his belt.   
"I don't think so." Mikey smacked his hands away. Frank looked between the brothers with wide eyes.   
A whimper left Gerards mouth as he attempted to readjust his vest and could hear the velcro straining. Without thinking, Frank's hands were on Gerards belly, just feeling the fullness. It was hard to tell over the layers of clothing, but the skin felt taught. The small gesture brought Gerard more relief than anticipated and he pushed his stomach into Frank's hands.   
"Frankie…" the singer moaned as the hands on his stomach began rubbing in small circles.   
"I'm here," Frank whispered and moved closer to him. He's practically on Gerard's lap at this point, leaving Mikey to stand awkwardly by the kitchenette.   
Before Frank could fully let himself enjoy the feeling of Gerards thigh between his legs, the door opened.   
Ray stood at the entrance of the bus, holding three boxes of pizza. There's a figure standing next to him, holding a bag containing several two-liter bottles of diet coke.   
"Bert!" Both Frank and Gerard say in unison.


	2. Make Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee eats more than his pants can handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is trash. It's almost 4 am and I'm too sleepy to edit it rn. Might do that later. Just wanted to put this up for y'all.

'What is he doing here?' Frank worried his lip ring between his teeth as Bert set the sodas down on the counter and made himself comfortable on the couch. Gerard was between them, clutching his stomach and moaning lightly.   
Without thinking, Gerard grabbed a paper plate along with everyone else and piled it with several slices of pizza. He was halfway through his second plate when he remembered how full he was. Frank picked at his vegan cheese, unable to do anything but watch.   
"Wow, Gee. You look pretty full. Sure you handle anything else?" Bert teased and put another slice on his plate.   
"Bert, I can't finish all this! I'm too full." Gerard picked up the new piece and began nibbling at the cheese melting down his hand.  
"We just gotta make room is all." Bert tugged at the velcro of the cheap vest until it was undone and helped Gerard undo the other side. Frank's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his skull as he watched Gerards overfull stomach invade his lap and push against his long sleeve shirt. Gerard shrugged off the vest cautiously, trying not to move his body too much and upset his stomach. Frank took in a sharp breath as he watched him squirm out of the tight clothing.   
"Much better! Right, big boy?" Bert grabbed the plate from Gerard and began hand, feeding him what was left on his plate.  
Ray and Mikey rolled their eyes at the slightly uncomfortable scene before them as they ate in relative silence. They did their best to ignore the three and talked quietly about the time slot they were scheduled for the next day. Once the two were finished, they left for the drug store a few blocks away to get Gerard some Pepto and maybe some ginger ale.  
"Bert, really. I can't eat another bite." Gerard protested again.   
"You just gotta free up some more space, right Frankie?" Bert winked at the slightly shorter boy.   
Frank's face turned an adorable shade of red as he stuttered for a response. Gerard was looking at him now too, and he knew his blush had traveled to his ears.   
"Frankie. My tummy hurts. Make it feel better." Gerard whined, making Frank clench his thighs together.   
"We got a lot of pizza to go through tonight," Bert added.   
"What do you want me to do?" Frank said to his lap, his bashfulness not letting him fully enjoy what was happening.   
"He could use a belly rub." Bert leaned over so he was looking at Frank. The jealousy from before began to melt away and he timidly put his hands on Gerards stomach and began working the bloated flesh between his hands. The moan that left Gerards lips made Frank flinch and pull his hands away.   
"No, don't stop!" The singer whined, making Frank return his hands.  
Bert set the plate down and opened the bottle of soda, pressing it to Gerards lips and tipping it back. He tried to take small sips, but Bert tipped the bottle higher, making him take large gulps. The carbonation made his eyes water, but Gerard managed to drink without hiccuping. He tapped Bert's thigh to let him know he needed a break. Bert set the bottle down and placed his hands on Gerards bloated stomach, brushing his fingers over Frank's and making him look away.   
"Come one, Frankie. Don't be shy. Gerard is big enough for the two of us."   
Gerard slumped back on the couch, enjoying the hands slowly kneading the flesh of his stomach. He was barely paying attention as a set of hands went away and he was being fed another slice of pizza. It was starting to get cold and the cheese felt waxy. The next slice was folded in half, making it easier to finish. The crust was too tough to chew, so Bert tossed it into the almost empty box. Gerards jaw was getting tired and his pants were feeling tighter with each swallow, but he wanted to finish the box. He wanted Bert to keep feeding him and he wanted Frank to keep looking at him like that. Frank probably didn’t even know he was giving him those puppy eyes as he massaged his taught middle.   
"Gee, you almost ate the whole pizza by yourself." Frank groaned in his ear. His hands were skimming over the waist of his pants and Gerard wanted so desperately for them to be undone. The bat buckle was digging into him and he whined. Frank was impossibly close to him, Gerard could feel his confidence growing as his hands traveled up to his chest, palming the meaty flesh there and groaning to himself.  
"Jesus, Frank. You're really into this, huh?" Gerard leaned his head on Bert's shoulder.   
Frank nodded slowly and moved into Gerard's lap.   
"You wanna feed him the last slice, Frankie?" Bert already knew the answer, but the other boy was so cute with how desperate he was already.   
"Come on, Frankie. Feed me." Gerards whined, bucking his hips up unconsciously. The sound that Frank made had Bert palming himself through his pants. The sight was almost too good.   
Frank was feeding Gerard with shaky hands, his nervousness never quite leaving. Gerards shirt was hiked up, revealing his pale love handles. It was more noticeable how that belt was digging into him now and it gave Bert an idea.   
"Undo the belt." He orders. Both Gerard and Frank stared at him. Gerard's mouth was full and his cheeks were pushed out, Frank couldn't make eye contact and was gripping Gerards shoulder.   
"For fucks sake." Bert reached between them and quickly undid Gerards belt. The stuffed boy sighed through his mouthful and harshly swallowed.  
"Oh, that feels so much better." Gerard gripped Frank's hips making him grind down on his lap.   
"You two are so fucking hot." Bert groaned and leaned into Gerards side, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.   
“Ya want more soda?” Frank panted as he writhed on the singer’s lap. Gerard nodded and Bert passed him the half-empty bottle.   
With shaky hands, Frank tried to mimic what Bert had done earlier.   
“Relax, Frankie. You’re gonna cum in your pants at this rate.” Bert laughed and held his forearms, helping him tip the bottle back more.  
Gerard moaned through gulps of warm soda and pushed Frank off him so he could catch his breath.   
“God, I’m so full…”Gerards was breathing heavily and was starting to undo his jeans when Frank stopped him.  
“What...what if we try to pop the button?” The blush was back, and Frank was looking at his lap again.  
“Oh, Frankie, you’re so cute.” Bert gushed and pulled him over Gerards lap for a kiss that caught the other off guard.   
“You want Gee to burst out of his pants? Such a kinky boy.” Bert pulled him into his lap and kissed him again.  
Frank nodded, glancing back at the stuffed boy chugging soda.  
“If he does you should blow him.” Bert was biting at Frank’s earlobe now and rubbing his erection through his pants. Frank shivered and tried to stutter out a response when Gerard voiced his agreement.  
“I don’t think it will take much anyway. These pants are feeling so tight. I already feel like I’m gonna split the seams.” Gerard gave his gut a harsh slap before attempting to finish the rest of the diet coke.   
Frank sucked in a breath as he watched the layer of fat on Gerards stomach shake lightly. The look Frank gave him encouraged Gerard to take large gulps and ignored the burning feeling in his throat or how his teeth felt like they were falling asleep. He was almost done with the bottle anyway. Maybe enough for a glass, and he was determined to at least finish that much.   
“He really wants to fuck your mouth, Frankie. Look at him. Willing to stuff himself like this just for you.” Bert had subtly undone Frank’s jeans and was jerking him off through his boxers at a lazy pace. Neither of them could take their eyes away as Gerard continued to drink the remainder of the coke. They could practically hear the fabric stretching as his stomach was filled with liquid. Gerard pulled the bottle away and shook it as if gauging how much was left.  
“Frankie, I don’t think I can finish this without your help.” He huffed.  
“You better help him,” Bert added and gave his cock a quick squeeze.   
“Oh, fuck...okay.” Frank took the bottle and after Gerard caught his breath pressed it to his lips for what felt like the hundredth time. There wasn’t much left, maybe half a cup when Gerard sighed through his nose. The action caused his pants to creak audibly and the button popped off and pinged against the wall. A silence fell on the bus as the three exchanged shocked expressions. None of them thought Gerard would actually break his clothes tonight, but they hoped he would.   
“Holy shit!” Gerard slumped back onto the couch and shook his gut.   
“Lay on your back, Gee. Frankie, I need you like this.” Bert instructed, pushing Frank into Gerards lap. Gerard undid his pants the rest of the way and Frank’s mouth watered as he watched him pull his boxers down and his cock sprang free. Bert pulled Frank’s hips in the air and gave it a light smack.  
“Where do you keep the lube?” Bert was already getting up and heading towards the bunks as Gerard attempted to call out directions.   
Frank gave a pensive lick up the shaft and Gerard bit his knuckles as he watched his bandmate wrap his lips around the head. By the time Bert came back, Frank had started deep throating Gerard, who was trying desperately not to cum too soon. Frank pulled off and circled his tongue around the head before diving back in and hallowed out his cheeks. Bert announced himself with another smack to Frank’s ass and pulled down his pants.   
“You ever been fingered, Frankie?” Bert was grabbing at his skinny ass with both hands, spreading the cheeks. Frank pushed back into his hands and moaned around Gerards cock. He was already drooling and tried to balance himself on one hand while the other started pumping what his mouth couldn’t reach. Each time his head bobbed down, his forehead bumped into Gerards gut, and it was really the hottest thing ever. Bert had lubed up his fingers and was slowly inching one inside Franks hole. Marveling at how responsive he was, Bert was able to open him quickly.   
“You’ve done this before, huh, Frankie?” Bert was already sinking in a third finger when Gerard choked out an answer for him.   
“I fingered him- Jesus, fuck- last night. He loves that shit.” Gerard was petting his hair and trying not to fuck Frank’s mouth.   
“Frankie, I didn’t know you were such a slut.” Bert smacked his ass again, causing Frank to moan harshly.  
“Oh, fuck. Do that again, I’m so close.” Gerard begged. Frank moaned as Bert spanked him.   
Gerard tipped his head back with a groan as he came down Frank’s throat, gripping his hair as he rode out his orgasm.   
“Oh, fuck! So good Frankie...so good for me.” Gerard gasped, falling back into the couch.   
Bert wasted no time and pulled Frank off Gerards cock and removing his pants and boxers. There was drool and cum running down Frank’s face and he looked so fucked out.   
“You ready for me?” Bert was lining himself up, waiting for the okay before pushing in. Frank whined out and let Bert set the pace, hands fisting long hair as he bottomed out.   
“Fuck, Bert! You feel so good, holy shit.” Frank babbled as Bert gripped his hips and pulled him down.  
It didn’t take Bert long to find his prostate and he slammed into it, making Frank grip his hair tighter. He really did try not to make too much noise. He knew there were probably still people walking around outside, and he had to sing tomorrow. But the way Bert seemed to know exactly what he needed was driving Frank close embarrassingly fast.   
"Look how full you made him Frankie. You stuffed him so much he broke his pants." Bert nipped at the tattoo on Frank's neck and squeezed the base of his cock, making him arch his back and whine.   
"You -oh, fuck, please- you fed him more." Frank was grinding his teeth and staring at a fucked out Gerard. The stuffed singer had pulled his shirt up to his belly button and was rubbing his stomach in harsh circles.   
"You're gonna cum thinking about Gerards stuffed belly aren't you, you naughty boy." Bert bit down on his neck and started stroking him faster.   
"Yes! Oh, fuck…" Frank's knuckles were white with how tight he was gripping the couch. He thrust his hips out of time with Bert, fucking his hand as he felt that tingling feeling spread over him. Bert's cock felt amazing and had Frank sobbing.   
"Thinking about how fat he's going to get from you stuffing him every night. Popping the buttons off all his clothes. But you're going to keep feeding him, aren't you, Frankie?" Bert dug his thumb into the slit and Frank cried out.  
"You better answer me if you want to cum." Bert warned, bouncing Frank on his cock and slamming into his prostate.   
"Fuck, yes! Yes, Bert! I wanna stuff him! Fatten him up until he can't -fuck me- until he can't breathe…"   
"Wanna get so big for you, Frankie, please fatten me up," Gerard mumbled, half asleep and still stroking his engorged stomach.   
Frank sucked in a breath and came all over Bert's hand. His back bowed and mouth hung open as he clawed at whatever he could reach. The cock in his ass slammed into his prostate again and again as Bert followed him over the edge. Grunting into Frank's ear as his hips slowed and he pulled the guitarist off of him.   
Frank's body was limp and he happily went into Gerards arms, curling into his side best he could on the small couch.   
“Fuck...that was hot.” Bert stood up and tucked himself back into his pants.  
He watched the two cuddle before giving Gerards bloated belly a pat before helping the two up. Gerards center of gravity was off in the cutest way as he tried to waddle to his bunk.  
“There’s no way your fat ass is getting up there, just sleep with me tonight.” Frank tried to reason.  
“Thought I did that already.” Gerard joked back, making the other two roll their eyes at the lame joke.   
There was banging on the bus door and Mikey could be heard asking if it was safe to come back in.


	3. Noise and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel night with far too much cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like 30 years. I just wasn't happy with anything that I came up with. But, I'm back on my bullshit!

The tour ended with a huge party for the band, roadies, tech and whoever else was involved in making Warped Tour happen. Frank was picking at the veggie tray as he watched Bert refill Gerard's plate for the fourth time. The pudgy singer had blown up since that night the three spent together. He had to be at least thirty pounds heavier by now. Bert seemed to love feeding him too. Pushing Gerard to have that extra helping, or to eat even if he looked ready to pop. It was obvious that Gerard loved it as much as they did. He would always show off how full he was. Making a point of cradling his tummy after he ate, and begging Frank for belly rubs, which the shy guitarist always provided.  
Frank spaced out, looking at the crowd as he thought about one of their off days. He and Gerard had to go to a nearby Target so he could buy some new bigger pants, and with some persuading a few new black button-ups too.   
"If you keep eating like that, you're going to pop a button on stage and put a kids eye out." Frank giggled from the other side of the dressing room as he tossed a larger size shirt over the door. Frank secretly hoped that would happen.   
Watching Gerard give that sad puppy look to Bert as he picked up his fork and began eating snapped Frank back to reality. You could tell that Gerard was already comfortably stuffed.   
Mikey looked over from talking to someone Frank didn't recognize. The younger Way scrunched up his nose before returning to his conversation.   
"Bert, I can't eat anymore." Gerard huffed. He had been doing such a good job of eating whatever Bert put in front of him, but his clothes were feeling uncomfortable and people were starting and making him feel embarrassed.  
"Okay, baby. You can be finished after this plate. I don't think Frankie can keep it in his pants much longer anyway." Bert grinned, giving Frank a knowing look. He could feel his face heat up and he looked down at his plate of vegetables.  
"Okay." Gerard agreed, pitifully and picked up his fork again, slowly finishing off the pile of food on his plate.   
The short walk back to the bus had Frank constantly readjusting himself in his pants. Gerard was a few steps behind him, huffing every couple of seconds and groaning about how full he was. Frank turned around to the sound of metal clinking and watched as the singer unbuckled his belt.  
"Holy shit." Frank sucked in a breath and watched Gerard sigh in relief as his stomach spilled out over his waistband.   
Gerard waddled back to the bus and cradled his stomach as he climbed the stairs leading inside.  
"Damn, Gee. You look like you're about to give birth." Ray joked from the small couch he was sitting on.  
"Thanks, Toro. That's about how I feel." Gerard laughed and patted his full stomach, making Frank rub his thighs together.   
Gerards stomach was drum-tight as he ran his fingers over it, and Frank was sure he was going to cum in his jeans before the night was over. He watched as Gerard settled onto the couch, holding his belly the whole time before sighing in relief.   
"Just gonna stand there, Frankie? Gerard looked up at him with innocent eyes. He had to know what he was doing to Frank. No one was that naive.   
Frank squeezed himself in between Gerard and Ray and tried not to think about how much space Gerard was taking up.   
"You get enough to eat, Gee?" Ray continued to joke as the singer leaned his head back and let out a sigh. He wanted to undo his pants so bad.   
"Nah, he doesn't know the meaning of full." Mikey rolled his eyes as he walked in from the bunk area.   
Frank crossed his legs uncomfortably as his bandmates continued to tease Gerard over how stuffed he was. Judging by his reddening cheeks, Gerard was getting off on it too.   
"You're shameless." Frank nudged his shoulder lightly before standing and helping Gerard to his feet.   
"You're not going to do any gross kinky stuff, are you?" Mikey looked horrified as Frank adjusted his pants, trying to hide his erection.   
"Don't kink shame us." Frank gave a mischievous smile before helping Gerard waddle to his bunk.   
He was far too full to climb into his bunk, so they crammed themselves into Franks. The one time that being short worked in his favor. He pushed himself against the wall of his bunk as Gerard laid on his back. They didn't speak as Frank cupped his swollen middle and just ran his hands over the chubby flesh of Gerards underbelly. Without really meaning to, Gerard's shirt got pulled up to his chest. His belly looked global and pale and Frank wanted to leave kisses and bite marks all over it. It was hypnotizing and Frank curled in on his side so he could press against Gerards love handles, grinding absentmindedly into the singer.   
"Frankie, the buttons…" Gerard whined.   
Frank's hands trailed down to the button that miraculously stayed intact this whole time and flicked it with his fingers. Gerard let out another needy whine and pushed his hips up at the contact.   
"Nuh, uh. You know we're meeting with Bert later. We gotta be good."   
Gerard pouted and rolled himself over so he was facing the shorter boy and pulled Frank close, pressing him against Gerard's full belly.  
"But I won't be this big later, and I know how you like me stuffed to the gills." Gerard cooed into his ear, making Frank shiver with anticipation.   
"Oh, fuck." Frank huffed out and molded himself against Gerards large body.  
"Bert won't even know we were being naughty, Frankie. I'm so full, and I need you to take care of me."   
Frank was so close to giving in when the curtain of his bunk was pulled open and he saw Bert standing before them.   
"Looks like someone doesn't like following the rules." Bert crossed his arms, showing off how toned he was.   
"Bert!" Gerard squeaked and detached himself from Frank.   
"Ray told me you two were back here. Frankie, I thought you were more obedient than this."   
"I...I." Frank's brain wasn't able to form a proper thought as he gaped at Bert. The way the singer carried himself emitted dominance. Frank wanted to do everything in his power to please him, even if that meant not touching Gerards packed gut.   
"No excuses, Frankie." Bert grinned at the guitarist floundering and jabbed a finger into Gerards chubby side.   
"And you teasing Frankie like that wasn't very nice, Gee. I'm going to have to punish both of you later."   
"But...we've been so good all day. Please, Bert, let us have some fun." Gerard batted his eyelashes and gave a pouty face.   
Bert pretended to consider for a moment, tapping his finger to his chin and pursing his lips.  
"Fine, but I get to watch." He grinned before turning his attention to Frank.  
"Top or bottom?"  
Frank gaped at him, not knowing how to answer.   
"I don't think I can move right now." Gerard groaned, clutching his tummy.   
"Top it is." Bert pulled back the curtain to the bunk and helped the two out.   
Gerard leaned against the wall and huffed, his pants still felt so tight.   
"I'm sorry, baby, but you're gonna have to walk a little. I had a whole thing planned, but I guess we can always put it off until tomorrow, right?"  
Frank shrugged, they weren't heading back to Jersey for a few more days. They had wanted to take a few days off to recharge before the long drive home, and the idea of being able to sleep in a real bed and take a real shower sounded amazing to Frank right now. And if Bert was willing to splurge on a semi-nice hotel for a night or two, who were they to say no?   
It took both of them to help Gerard to his feet before they packed their overnight bags and walked out of the tour bus. Gerard mumbled a short explanation to Mikey, who wrinkled his nose while Bob and Ray laughed.   
"Have fun." Bob sang in a snarky voice while Mikey made gagging noises.   
Gerard waddling to the taxi waiting by The Used's bus made the short walk longer, but watching his thighs shake in those tight skinny jeans was worth it in Frank's opinion. Bert, of course, called him out and made the shorter boy blush.   
"It's so cute how shy you get." Bert continued to tease after they watched Gerard try to suck in his gut to get the seat belt over it. After a few seconds of grunting and trying to hold his belly so he could see the buckle, Gerard gives up and looks at his boyfriends with pleading eyes. Frank is awestruck watching the scene before him and Bert teases Gerard before telling him to hold his belly while he stretches the belt over his lap.   
"You gotta be in the middle, Frankie. You're the shortest." Bert kisses at his neck, making Frank forget to be angry over the short joke.   
"We're the same height," Frank grumbles but climbs into the seat anyway.   
It didn't take long to get to the hotel. But the way Gerard groaned and complained would make you think that it was the longest drive of his life. Gerard was always so dramatic, and it was worse when he was full. He whimpered as they lingered in the lobby. Gerard leaned his weight against Bert and groaned softly as the numbers ticked to their floor. All he wanted right now was to get out of these tight pants and into his skeleton onesie, maybe a nap. But the way Frank was looking at him made Gerards pants feel tight for a different reason.   
Gerards eyes widened when an older woman behind then cleared her throat. He could feel his face heat up as he looked at the small group of people behind him also waiting for the elevator.  
“Please tell me we’re on one of the lower floors,” Gerard complained. Bert just shook his head and said he splurged on one of the fancier rooms on the top floors. Mumbling a small ‘fuck’ and clutching his tummy, Gerard went to the back corner of the elevator and tried to pretend people weren’t staring at him. At least he had Frank glued to his side and peppering kisses on his shoulder.   
“Don’t worry, Gee. It won’t take too long. Maybe we can order some room service after we get you out of those clothes.” Frank mumbled in between kisses.   
“You’re gonna have him eat even more? Naughty Frankie.” Bert said loud enough for the other people to hear, a sly smile on his face. One of the passengers rolled their eyes in clear disgust before the elevator stopped and they made their exit.   
A few more stops later and the three finally made it to their room. Gerard was less full at this point, and despite all that he had to eat earlier, knew he could handle more. He wasted no time flopping on the bed and burying his face in the pillows as Frank bounced around the room. He could faintly hear the shorter boy talking excitedly about being able to take a real shower and not having to deal with Ray’s snoring for a night. All the excitement was quickly forgotten when Gerard unbuttoned his pants and began rubbing his tummy. Frank stopped in his tracks as he watched Gerard pull his shirt up to his chest and began rubbing at his packed middle. He watched as Gerard picked up his belly and let it flop out of his pants, angry red lines wrapped around his waist. Frank squirmed where he was standing as Gerard made eye contact with him and arched his back.  
“Frankie, didn’t you say something about room service?” Bert asked before making his way to the phone by the bed.  
“How about you help Gee change into the outfit I have in the bathroom. There’s one for you too.” Bert instructed before making the call for some cake.  
“Yes, sir.” Frank squeaked and pulled Gerard to his feet.   
The bathroom was bigger than expected, but nothing too exciting. There was a jacuzzi tub that Frank wanted to try, maybe later. He had the feeling Gerard could benefit from a bath. He looked around and saw there were some complimentary soaps and bath oils along with the typical hotel toiletries. Frank picked up the bubble bath and opened it.  
“You like the smell of lavender, right?” Frank turned his head just in time to see Gerard struggling to pull up a pair of lace panties. Gerard's face was red and he was jumping slightly to try and get the fabric to cooperate. Frank dropped the bottle into the tub and walked over, placing his hands on Gerrard’s hips.  
“Let me help with that.” Frank kissed his neck and let his hands roam over his lover’s large body.   
“Frankie, Bert said we gotta get changed.” Gerard weekly protested, making Frank pull away.  
“Oh, now you care about the rules? Fine, turn around so I can fix your panties.” Frank huffed. The lace hugged Gerards ass perfectly and Frank had to bite his lip to suppress a moan.   
“It comes with a bra too.” Gerard pointed at the other part of his outfit that was laying on the toilet seat.  
Frank picked it up and had Gerard turn around while he tied the halter straps around Gerard's neck and pulled it tight so that he could fasten the back. Gerard made a noise of complaint as the fabric creaked.   
"Bert should have got a bigger size." Gerard pulled at the bralette to adjust it over his chest.   
Frank tried not to look at Gerard as he put his outfit on. It was similar to Gerard's in that it was a bralette panty set, but his outfit came with thigh highs and a garter belt. Gerard helped him fasten the bra and they both put on the complimentary robes before exiting the bathroom. Bert was showing the staff worker out of the room just in time for them to sit on the bed.   
"I couldn't decide on which kind of cake I thought you would like more so I got a slice of each." Bert grinned and gestured at the four slices of different cakes on the table.   
"I don't think I can eat all of those." Gerard looked at the large slices with wide eyes.  
"I can help." Frank offered too quickly, surprising himself. His face went red in embarrassment and he began fidgeting with the belt from the robe.  
"Oh, Frankie. You're always so eager to please." Bert cooed.   
"Let me see how your new clothes fit before we have too much fun," Bert moved to sit in the armchair by the bed.  
"Frankie first." Bert crossed one leg over his lap   
Frank perked up and shrugged the robe off his shoulders. His back was to Bert and watching Gerards expression change. The blush that always dusted his cheeks traveled down his neck. He watched Gerard suck in a breath before he turned his head and saw the way Bert grinned. Frank did a small spin, the thigh highs slipping down his skinny legs in the process. Bert pats his thighs and Frank tries to seem indifferent as he walks over and sits on his lap.   
"You look so pretty in this baby." Bert nips at Frank's ear and pulls his small body to his chest. Frank hides his face in Bert's neck as strong hands roam over his body.  
"Your turn, Gee. Frankie is dying to see how well you fill out those panties, aren't you, baby boy?" Bert bounces Frank lightly in his lap and pinches at a nipple. Frank whines and arches into the touch before he's being turned around to face Gerard. His back is pressed against Bert's chest and can feel hot breath ghosting down his neck.   
Gerard heaves himself off the bed and unties the robe, letting it fall to the floor and revealing his plump body.  
"Look at that, Frankie. See what you've done to him. Gerard's gotten so soft because of you. Haven't you Gee?" Gerard nods and kicks the robe out of his way before walking over to them. Frank is practically riding Bert's thigh at this point when Gerard drops to his knees. An 'oh, fuck' escapes Frank's lips as he gets the perfect view of Gerards cleavage. His chest is spilling out of the bralette and his double chin looks so cute from this angle.   
Gerard trails his hands up Frank's thighs and opens his legs. Frank let out a soft whine as Gerard bites into his inner thigh.   
"Now, Gerard. Don't get too carried away just yet. You still need to show us the back and eat your dessert." Bert pushes Frank off his lap and walks him over to the bed.   
Frank let his body relax into the bed as Gerard does a spin for them. His back rolls look so hot in the lace that crisscrosses over his body. And the panties are digging into his love handles and making Frank bite his lip with want. He sits up in the bed when Gerard brings over the first slice, a strawberry cheesecake.   
Gerard hands Frank the plate and lays down, black hair fanning over the pillow. He looks like every one of Frank's wet dreams.   
Bert clears his throat causing Frank to turn his head. And boy, is he glad he did. Bert's legs are spread wide, showing off the slowly growing bulge in his pants. Frank's breath hitches and he turns back to Gerard and feeds him the first forkful of the cheesecake.   
Gerard finishes the slice quickly, even licks the syrup off Frank's finger when he's done. The second slice, a french silk pie goes down just as quickly. Gerard is licking his lips and moaning around the fork and Frank's body feels overheated. Gerard is starting to look stuffed again and Frank can feel himself growing steadily harder in his panties.   
Once Gerard is finished with the tiramisu, he's complaining that he's getting full. Frank kisses his neck and kneads at the soft flesh of his tummy. He does feel full, but there's only one more slice left.   
"It's a chocolate cake, Gee. That's your favorite." Frank kisses trail down Gerards large body, making sure to give extra love to his stuffed belly.   
"O-okay. I think I can finish it." Gerard huffs.   
"Good boy. Make sure to finish all your food." Bert encourages, working his hand down his pants as he watches the two.   
"Yes, sir." Gerard nods as Frank feeds him the last slice of cake.   
"Doing so good for me, Gee. You look even bigger than you did earlier." Frank can't help but rub his hard cock against Gerards thigh and feed him a little faster. He just wants Gerard to be full for him.   
Frank is right though. Without his clothes constricting him, Gerard's stomach is free to expand as much as it likes. The front of his panties rolled down some as he bloats outward. Getting fuller with each bite.   
"Frank, I'm so full." Gerard tries to hide a soft burp in his hand.   
"You're almost done, baby. Just a few more bites." Frank cuts off a larger forkful and stuffs it in Gerards mouth, smearing chocolate frosting on his cheek. Without thinking, Frank leans in and licks it off.   
"Mmmm, that cake tastes good. I'm a little jealous that you get it all to yourself." Frank sits back and slaps Gerards tummy before getting another forkful ready.   
"Almost done, Gee. Only one more bite." Frank barely gives him time to prepare before shoving the last bite in his mouth and setting the plates back on the cart.   
"How are you feeling, big boy?" Bert asks, standing up and handing Frank a condom and a bottle of lube.   
"I'm so full, sir. Please don't make me eat anymore." Gerard places his hands on either side of his tummy, pushing on it slightly to show that there's no give to it.   
"Fuck." Frank moans out, running his hands over Gerards stomach. He really is packed full. His belly is hard from all the food crammed into it. The bra and panty set almost makes him look pregnant.   
Frank is back to leaving kisses over Gerards stomach and he tugs the panties off. Gerard is less than helpful but lifts his hips so Frank can pull the lace off and throw it across the room. He kisses at the red marks on Gerards tummy and pushes his thick thighs apart. Kneading at the flesh, Frank squirts some lube onto his fingers before circling Gerards rim, who gasps in response.   
"Cold." Gerard giggles in nervousness. Frank peppers kiss over his neck and slowly sinks one finger into him. They don't move for a while until Gerards hips begin to twitch. There's a slow back and forth before another finger enters. Frank's wrist is starting to cramp as he searches for Gerards prostate. Once a third finger enters, he finds it. Gerard is gasping, back arching off the bed and begging for Frank to repeat his movements. Frank tries to replicate his action, spreading his fingers and opening Gerard as best he can before removing his hand.   
Gerard whines in protest and Frank has to squeeze his cock to keep from ruining their fun. He feels like a teenager, but it's s been so long since he's been able to properly fuck Gerard. It's been nothing but handjobs backstage, and quickies in their bunk for months. Now that Frank has the chance to take his time and fully enjoy this, he's going to take the opportunity.   
Gerard is looking down at Franks crotch, his double chin more pronounced at this angle, and Frank bites back a moan. Gerard is such a site, still in his bra, stuffed to the gills, and writhing on the bed. He opens his legs wider for Frank, and he sucks in a breath and groups blindly for the condom. Gerard helps him find it, and Frank is rolling it on and then applying even more lube.   
"Who would have thought someone as small as you would be hung like a moose?" Gerard jokes, causing Bert to laugh behind them.   
"Shut up. Your dick is bigger than mine, and for what? You bottom like eighty percent of the time." Frank shoots back, making Bert laugh again.  
"Come one, Frankie. Fuck me already." Gerard arched his back, sticking his tummy out, and whined as Frank finally lines himself up with his entrance.  
The stinging sensation never got easier to deal with as Frank slowly inches himself inside, puffing out a sigh that sounded an awful lot like "fuck" when he bottomed out. They stayed perfectly still with Frank's hips pressed against Gerard's ass. The shorter was still trying to catch his breath when Gerard tilted his hips up and gasped when Frank's cock brushed against his prostate.   
'Jesus, fuck! Frank, move!" Gerard demanded, wiggling his hips in an attempt to recreate that feeling.   
Frank pulled out until just the head was inside, before snapping his hips back in at a bruising pace. Gerard whined, one hand holding his tummy as his whole body jiggled. Frank placed one hand on top of Gerards, the other roaming over his bloated form.   
"So big," Frank grunted out, biting his lip and he picked up one of Gerard's legs and put it on his shoulder. Gripping his pale thigh and continued driving into Gerard.   
"How does it feel, Gee?" Bert asked pants down around his knees and stroking his cock at a lazy pace.  
"So good. Please don't stop." He gasped, feeling his whole body shake from the force of Franks thrusts.   
Frank leaned back, positioning himself on his knees, and pulled Gerards hips forward so that he could grind into him. This earned him a new set of high pitched keens as Gerard choked back obscenities.   
"Close." He chanted, trying to meet Franks thrust unsuccessfully. Frank grabbed his neglected cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take much to push Gerard over the edge and have him cumming all over his stomach. Gasping for air and arching off the bed, cum shot up to his chest and neck. His eyes rolled back, brain feeling fuzzy as Frank continued to thrust into him. Finally, Gerard came back to himself and whined in oversensitivity as Frank's hips stuttered and he braced his hands on the headboard, kissing and biting at Gerards neck as he came inside the condom.   
"Fuck." Frank grunted, pulling out of Gerard slowly. Gerard just hummed underneath him, already feeling sleepy, and nuzzled into the pillow.  
"Frankie," Bert called, pulling his attention away from his plump bandmate. Bert was jacking his cock at a quick pace, legs spread and pants discarded. Frank practically fell over himself to get to him, walking on his knees until his hand replaced Berts.  
"Fuck, you look so good like this." Bert sighed when Frank licked up his shaft and swallowed his cook. Not wasting time with teasing him, Bert was already close. Frank hollowed out his cheeks and flattened his tongue, doing all the tricks that he knew Bert liked. A hand was in Frank's hair, pulling lightly as Bert thrusts his hips up into his mouth. Frank snaked a hand under Bert's cock to lightly cup his balls, squeezing at each one and making Bert grunt and move his hips before fully giving in and fucking the guitarist's mouth.  
"Fuck, just like that, Franki. So good for me." Bert praised before choking out a warning and cumming down his throat. Frank knew he would have a raspy voice tomorrow, and couldn't wait. He loved being used by Bert like this.   
"So good for me, Frankie." Bert pets his hair before helping him to his feet.   
"I think Gee needs a bath, don't you." Bert nodded to Gerard, who was fighting sleep on the king-size bed.   
Bert hauled Gerard to his feet and into the bathroom. Frank started the water while Bert helped Gerard out of his ruined outfit.   
"This already looks too small for you, tubby." Bert laughed and patted Gerard's full tummy.   
Frank added the bubble bath and claimed in, allowing the tub to fill up and steam to fog the mirrors.   
"Make sure to wash his hair, Frankie. Get him good and relaxed. Your punishment starts tomorrow." Bert informed before climbing into the shower across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @mychemicalkink321


End file.
